Withinyourskin
by oracle-eldaryenne
Summary: Parce que le désir est plus fort que la haine... Parce que la fascination surpasse la peur... Parce que la passion est la meilleure des armes... Parce que Kira ne peut se passer de son ennemi... Parce que L n'est pas disposé à laisser fuir son suspect... Parce que parfois , entre l'amour et la haine , il n'y a qu'un pas... Mais surtout parce que , leurs âmes sont liées par le fil


hello ! voici un lime que j'ai écris ( mon tout premier sur death note !) XD Je voulais remercier de m'avoir supporté , en se demandant bien ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour avoir un cas comme moi au bout du fil XD Alors voilà , , le lime que je te disais avoir écrit XD

Il est là , livré à lui , étendu sur ce lit , en position de faiblesse. Ses yeux d'un noir perçant le scrutent , impassibles. Rien ne peut montrer sa nervosité. Pas un geste de la lèvre , pas un froncement de sourcil , pas une plissure du nez. Rien. Il est toujours autant stoïque , comme si ce qui se passait en ce moment même le laissait indifférent. L , prend un malin plaisir à être ainsi , il en est sûr. Il se soumet sans le faire réellement. Il lui fait croire qu'il est en contrôle , alors même qu'il l'use comme une marionnette. Il joue avec ses nerfs , et lui , Kira , le Dieu du nouveau monde , que fait-il ? Il se laisse embobiner. Car comment résister à une passion qui le dévore un peu plus chaque jour depuis qu'il a vu ce foutu détective maigre comme un clou ? Comment ne pas céder en le voyant ainsi à sa merci , l'invitant presque tacitement à le rejoindre sur ce matelas , qui deviendrait leur alcôve pour une nuit d'amour torride ?

Il se sait manipuler , mais tant pis. Qu'il désire laisser courir sa langue sur le corps tout en finesse qui lui fait face ! Mordre de ses dents avides , le cou d'un pâleur inhumaine , entouré de ces épaisses mèches noires de suie ! Faire éteindre de ce regard froid , cette flamme de satisfaction ! Il veut gagner ! Le voilà , ce diable déguisé en ange , à le tenter comme le serpent avec la pomme ! Il l'appelle à la luxure , bellâtre caché sous son apparence froide ! Il peut bien prétendre ne rien connaitre du plaisir de la chaire , mais il sait se faire désirer , et rendre fou de besoin n'importe quel individu de ce monde ! Il sait cerner ceux qui lui font face ! Il arrive a connaitre leur point faible pour les séduire sans un effort ! Combien sont déjà tombé dans son piège ? Combien se sont brulé les ailes en succombant ainsi à cette envie de chaque instant ?

Mais s'il y a bien une chose que Light sait faire , c'est rendre tout aussi nécessiteux son partenaire , et l'enquêteur n'y fera pas exception ! Car s'il sait l'attirer d'un simple coup d'oeil , lui est capable de tant le submerger de plaisir qu'il en deviendrait totalement dément. Il le surplomberait bientôt de toute sa hauteur , l'épinglant sans vergogne contre les oreillers pour le manger vivant ! Il se sent déjà brulant , prêt à le dévorer sans hésitation , à le noyer sous d'insurmontables sensations le conduisant à la jouissance ultime. Ses caresses seraient tout en volupté , en douceur , en sensualité ! Il pourrait sentir sa peau frissonner ! Il a voulu le captiver , mais il serait celui enjôlé ! Il allait l'appâter , le rendre complètement dingue !

D'un sourire sadique , il laisse couler ses doigts contre les épaules du détective , dans un effleurement tentateur. La chaire de poule survient , lui arrachant une mimique satisfaite , en constatant la mine légèrement gênée de son partenaire. Il continu sa douce torture , faisant encore descendre sa mains , jusque sur son torse , sentant le creux de sa poitrine masculine , le forçant à s'étendre en arrière pour lui permettre de se positionner au-dessus de lui. Sa respiration se saccade un peu , se sentant en position de force , il en joue , se jetant sur ses lèvres , lui offrant un baiser d'une lenteur douloureuse , qui le fait se tordre sous lui. Qu'il aime le sentir pleinement offert , priant presque pour plus.

Il sent ses bras l'attirer plus près encore , puis une langue taquine forcer la barrière de sa bouche. Le brun ne se laisse pas faire visiblement , il n'en attend pas moins de son rival et amant. Leurs dents s'entrechoquent avec violence , leurs coeurs se déchainent de précipitation a peine contenue. A cette allure , leurs vêtements ne seront bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir , a joncher le sol négligemment. L embaume ses narines d'une fragrance addictive , qui ne le lasse pas , qui ne le lassera jamais. A mi-chemin entre le gâteau et le miel , cette douce odeur , bien trop sucrée , lui donne envie de se plonger encore et toujours dans cet arôme délicat.

Avec impatience , il déchire pleinement le T-shirt blanc de son ennemi , qui émet un son frustré en voyant l'état de son haut. Sûrement se demandait-il comment rentrer à la wammy's sans ce dernier. Tant pis pour lui ! Il n'aura qu'à subir les regards amusés de ses descendants s'ils existent réellement ! Il ne va surement pas se retenir ! Il s'attaque aussitôt à son cou , sujet de ses fantasmes coupables , le jonchant de marques qu'il lui faudrait cacher. Il est à lui. Leur rivalité , certes durement mise de côté , ressurgit lors de leurs ébats , quand , comme aujourd'hui , ils n'attendent qu'à se jeter tête baissée dans cette relation sans lendemain.

Leurs âmes sont sur la même longueur d'ondes en ce moment précis. Faire plier l'autre avant de perdre le contrôle. Une ambiance électrique règne dans la pièce , tandis que résonnent à leurs oreilles , leurs gémissements fougueux. Un baiser , qui n'a rien de romantique , les lie une fois de plus. Des marques violacées apparaissent de part et d'autre de leurs lèvres , tant la pression qu'ils y mettent est forte.

Ses doigts se perdent dans la chevelure noire de son amant , il laisse ses dents pénétrer violemment la peau tendre de son cou. Du sang coule même le long de sa gorge , il sent ses veines pulser. Cette étreinte n'a rien de douce , ils veulent se faire du mal au travers de ces actes. En apparence ils ne ressemblent qu'à un couple comme un autre , engagés dans un rapprochement physique nécessaire, mais la réalité est si différente. Ce sont deux farouches ennemis , deux êtres diamétralement opposés , si bien dans leur morale que dans leur justice. Le premier a faire tomber l'autre , le tuera. Des années que ce petit jeu dure , mais cela lui convient parfaitement. Car viendra le jour où il vaincra !

Il régnera en maitre sur ce nouveau monde , où les êtres composant son royaume , seront soumis au jugement de Kira. La paix règnera. Certes sous la peur , mais elle demeurera quand même ! Plus d'innocentes victimes qui n'auront jamais remboursement ! Plus de pauvres malheureux tel qu'Evan ! Vengeance sera le maitre mot de ce nouveau système ! Et lui , serait au sommet , à contempler son oeuvre !

Pourtant l'idée que lorsque cela arrivera , il sera seul , lui gâche parfois son bonheur. Nul n'est digne de lui , encore moins Misa qui n'est à ses yeux qu'un outil de plus , dont il se débarrassera le moment venu. Peut-être ne la tuera-t-il pas , elle lui est bien trop fidèle pour devenir un danger à son égard , néanmoins il lui demandera d'épouser quelqu'un d'autre , pour de fausses bonnes motivations. Pas qu'il ai un quelconque scrupule à mettre un terme à son existence , loin de là , mais il considère qu'elle ne vaut pas la peine de gâcher de la place sur son Death Note.

Le seul qui est en mesure de se mettre à ses côtés pour régner sur la nouvelle justice , c'est lui , le détective étrange , qui a un charme bien plus présent que ce que l'on veut bien lui accorder, mais il sait que jamais cela n'arrivera . Tant et tant peuvent bien dire qu'il n'a rien d'exceptionnel , mais ils ne l'ont pas vu tel qu'il a le loisir de l'observer actuellement. Ils ne peuvent pas contempler la peau ivoire qui brille discrètement sous la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet. Ils n'ont pas la possibilité de tirer cette épaisse chevelure corbeau , aux fragrances d'amande.

L'odeur des gâteaux dont il se délecte imprègne chaque parcelle de sa silhouette toute en longueur , qui se détend a chaque touche qui vient l'attaquer. Il sent son souffle contre sa nuque , il lui répond par de tendres baisers sur la mâchoire. Il est si parfait ainsi , à gigoter dans l'impatience , entre ses bras , presque comme un ange... Un ange qu'il se fera un jour , un véritable plaisir de déchoir de son perchoir divin.

Ses lèvres descendent jusqu'à sa clavicule , qu'il embrasse rapidement , continuant sa lente course jusqu'à atteindre son torse aussi doux que tout le reste. Sa bouche s'en amuse , il le parcourt de ses dents qu'il laisse gratter délicatement , puis de sa langue. En échange de ces faveurs il sent les doigts osseux de L défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise , déposant un baiser sur chaque endroit de peau disponible à mesure que le vêtement tombe. L'enquêteur n'est pas fou , il sait quel jeu tente de jouer Kira , mais bien bête est-il s'il songe réellement gagner cette bataille ! Il a un avantage considérable , celui de savoir à quoi correspondent chacune des postures que son futur amant fait. A la tension dans ses muscles , son regard empli de luxure à l'état pur , la mimique presque perverse de sa bouche , il se retient du mieux qu'il peut pour ne pas craquer , et le prendre à son propre piège , mais cela ne marchera pas. Parce que quoi qu'il advienne , L a toujours un coup d'avance.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils s'engagent dans ces ébats, avec une seule idée en tête à chacune de leurs rencontres « c'est peut-être la dernière fois ». Chaque nouvelle étreinte est enivrante , ils la vivent au maximum , ressentent des émotions exacerbées de peur de ne plus pouvoir jamais être si bien de nouveau. Tel est leur drame , s'aimer autant qu'ils se haïssent. Jamais aucun d'eux ne viendra le dire à haute voix , avouer ces sentiments qui les lient ne fera que les affaiblir et rendre plus dur encore l'instant où ils devront se dire adieu , mais tapis dans l'ombre, ils sont là , bien présents , à les animer d'une peur atroce tout en les enflammant de désir l'un pour l'autre. Il serait aisé de croire qu'il leur suffirait de se tenir loin , de ne pas se fondre dans cette déraisonnable relation , qu'ils n'ont pas essayé... Mais si , ils ont tentés de s'éloigner, de se détester complètement , sans en obtenir le moindre résultat. Tout est arrivé si vite , qu'ils n'ont rien pu contrôler... Comment oublier les longues nuits à réfléchir à un moyen de ne pas tomber dans le cercle infernal de la romance. Pire que Roméo et Juliette , que Tristan et Yseult ... Leurs âmes toutes entières sont liées , indissociable , comme les deux face d'une même pièce*.

Le détective passe ses bras autour du cou de son suspect , le faisant le fixer. Ce qu'il peut-être beau , avec ces quelques mèches luisantes presque rousses tombant devant ses yeux noisettes , ses lèvres pécheresses qu'il semble ne jamais pouvoir assez embrasser , cette feinte innocence gravée sur ses traits... Le seul homme à lui avoir inspiré du désir charnel... Il pose encore et encore ses lèvres sur les siennes , l'étouffe de mille baisers fougueux , que le plus jeune ne souhaite même pas arrêter. Perdus. ils sont perdus dans l'arôme l'un de l'autre. Leur chaleur se répand entre eux , tandis que L continu de dévêtir son suspect , avec empressement. Il doit sentir sa peau contre la sienne... Il en a besoin ! Comme si un feu ardent lui brulait les poumons , et que Light était le seul à pouvoir arrêter cet incendie.

Kira fait de même , jetant négligemment sur le côté le Jean baggy qui l'empêche de profiter pleinement de son partenaire. Aussitôt ils replongent tous deux dans leurs échangent langoureux. Des caresses se succèdent , à divers endroits , les rendant toutes , tremblants et fiévreux. Ils prennent leur temps , profitent de chaque instant , mais aucun moment de tendresse. Tout est sauvage , passionné , nécessiteux. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient s'abreuver que d'une chose ... L'essence même de leurs actes.

Au bout d'un long moment à profiter toujours plus de ces caresses enflammées , arrive l'instant de s'approcher plus encore. En général , ils ne prennent pas leur temps , ils vont droit au but , qu'importe la douleur que cela peutt éventuellement engendré. Pourtant , cette fois , tout semble ralenti , comme s'ils réalisaient que l'épée de Damocles pèse sur leurs têtes depuis le début , ainsi que la porté de ce qu'engendrera la chute. C'est peut-être un pressentiment... Peut-être une vision du futur... Ils n'en savent rien. Mais chaque seconde qui s'écoule prend réellement tout son sens. Le temps leur est compté. Leurs étreintes aussi...

Se scrutant , les yeux noirs de luxure , ils se jaugent. Light le surplombe , appuyé sur ses coudes , pour ne pas totalement l'écraser avec son poids , chose inutile puisqu'il est déjà fort léger. Il hume la douce odeur qui émane du cou offert de son suspect , tandis qu'il sent , comme à son habitude , les longs cils blonds venant lui frôler le menton. Il parait tellement innocent... Si doucement qu'il le ressent à peine , ses jambes se relèvent , portées par les délicates mains de son amant , allant se poser sur ses épaules... Ils sont plus proches que jamais , tous leurs angles se mariant à la perfection. Puis une vive chaleur le prend.

Il le sent s'insinuer en lui , lentement , contrairement aux fois précédentes. Ses sens s'exacerbent d'autant plus , chaque sensation que cela lui procure , le rend plus fou de seconde en seconde. Il est possédé , et il possède... Mais pour combien de temps encore ? La peur est présente en son intérieur , il ne veut pas se dire que c'est possiblement la fin , que tout ne sera bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir , qui demeurerai dans un coin de leur mémoire. Alors , voulant graver à jamais ce moment dans sa mémoire , il ferme ses paupières , et se perd dans l'arôme du jeune homme.

Le silence règne , tandis que Kira s'assoit sur le bord du lit , reboutonnant sa chemise. Face à lui , la fenêtre lui offre une vue sur l'aube nouvelle qui se lève derrière les multiples immeubles. La ville est faiblement éclairée par les rayons perçant l'horizon , les hauts buildings brillent , semblant plus fades que la veille. Ne demeure plus aucun doute , cette fois est la dernière journée de l'ancien monde. Demain commence ce renouveau , avec lui , le Dieu de tout cela. Tout en nouant sa cravate , il songe à ce qu'il va faire , une fois que L , alors endormi près de lui , sur le matelas , sera dans sa dernière demeure. Silencieusement , il se lève , attrapant au passage , sa sacoche noire de cuir , puis s'avance vers la porte. Une fois sur le pas , il se retourne , regardant son ennemi.

-«- Tu t'en vas. » déclare-t-il simplement. Light acquiesce. « C'est notre dernier instant. » Son ton est troublé . Normal , il doit avoir du mal à le réaliser. Après tout , voilà plusieurs mois que cette affaire dure. « Ecoutes... Je... »

-« - Non. Ne dis rien. » le coupe-t-il en levant son index. « Il n'y a rien à ajouter. On savait que tout cela était voué à l'échec. » L'unique chose qu'il ne sait pas , c'est que L l'a percé à jour , qu'il sait que c'est bien lui qui possède le death note. Chacun ment à l'autre. « De toute façon , il n'y a pas de sentiments entre nous. » Puis il quitte la pièce , sans lui laisser le temps de répondre...


End file.
